Fairy Foxes: The New Adventures/Characters
Characters from Fairy Foxes: The New Adventures. Main Characters Main Characters of the show. *'Zoey Phantasi': A blue fox who is the lead character. She wears the Akira Amulet and now lives with her friends instead of her parents. At nighttime, she wears a lavender nightgown and lavender fuzzy slippers. She has parents as mentioned in the 2nd episode. It is mentioned that her mother is bright green and her father is mid-gray. *'Mark Rou': A brown fox who is Zoey's crush. He likes to chat with Ashley from the human world from his iFairyPad. *'Louie Ryu': A brown fox who wears flight goggles. He is shown to have a crush on Jewel after finding her in the bush along with Zoey. He still has his dragon Melody and still rides her. In some episodes, he gets into accidents. It is revealed that he has a sister named Louise. *'Kiki Fuoco': A red fox with the power of fire. She lives with Zoey and Mimi at the Girls Clubhouse. It is shown in Episode 3, Kiki loves to eat chili. In the same episode, she likes to invite 50 of her cousins for the Fuoco Family Party. At nighttime, she wears orange pajama pants and a coral reef orange sleeveless pajama top. *'Mimi Flora': A purple fox who likes to read books. She is smart and goes to the library to get or return a book in which she calls it "The Book Trading System". At nighttime, she wears a white t-shirt with the basketball team symbol of the "Fox World Dragons" and wears basketball pajama pants. *'Kai Kitsune': A black fox who likes to teleport. In Episode 2, he said that he likes to read books. In fact, his favorite book series is "Daredevil Kit". According to the show, he has 4 sisters named Kate, Kylie, Kayla and Kelsey. Also, His mother (Kendra) and father (Mizu) work for the Fox World Dragons basketball team. *'Audre Page': A black fox who wears a green cape. He gets a little cranky doing the show but Jewel was able to make him friendly. It is said that he is Kai's half brother, and is the uncle to Kai's sisters. *'Jewel Shita': A white fox who is the brand new character of the show. She has a purple magical gem on her forehead (In which it has magic powers). She was introduced in the 1st episode where she crashed into a tree while trying to fly from her old home. It is said that she has a stuffed turtle that she sleeps with every night named Tutsie. At nighttime, she wears a light blue sleeveless nightgown. Other Characters Other Characters of the show. *'Spencer Blaikipp': A regular colored fox who wears a red cape. He is shown to be in school and in episodes of the show. He is friends with Audre as shown in Episode 2. *'Jazzi and Yazzi': The blue fox twin sisters who are trouble makers. It is stated in their debut episode, they caused trouble at a daycare. Yazzi has a left pink ear while her sister Jazzi has a right pink ear. *'Grey Kiokure': A gray fox who lives in a cave with his sister Amber. He has a right white ear and rarely befriends Jewel. In the first episode of the show, It is stated that he and his sister were born in a cave after his parents got killed by a hawk. *'Amber Kiokure': A gray fox who is Grey's sister and sidekick. She has a fang because she was born with it. She has wings of a changeling (A legendary creature). According to Double Trouble, she hates getting annoyed by Jazzi and Yazzi in which they are her rivals. *'Tori Skittleson': A yellow fox with glasses. She has red wings and is sometimes seen in the library in some episodes. Whenever she drops her glasses, her eyes are in a beam of light (Similar to a blinded person). *'Kate Kitsune': A dark purple fox with one ponytail on the bottom. She is the 1st sister and leader of the Quadruplet Sisters. She and her 3 sisters have blue eyes not like Kai in which he has different colored eyes. She is the oldest. *'Kylie Kitsune': A dark purple fox with her hair in a top tail connected with a white hairband. She is the 2nd sister of the Quadruplet Sisters. She is the youngest. *'Kayla Kitsune': A dark purple fox with a white hairband. She is the 3rd sister of the Quadruplet Sisters. *'Kelsey Kitsune': A dark purple fox with two ponytails on the bottom. She is the 4th sister of the Quadruplet Sisters. *'Louise Ryu': A brown fox who is the long lost sister of Louie. She has hazel eyes, pink flight goggles and has a yellow carrying purse in which she can carry around her and her brother's pet capybara named Giggles. She sometimes carry around her baby sister named Lily in a sling around her back where her wings are. Her wings are in a glitterly pink and like her brother, she has a dragon named Hazelnut. *'Flip': A white fox with black spots (Like a dalmatian). He made his talking apperance in Episode 2 and can be seen sitting next to Spencer.